


Morning Routine

by Sakaki_Kou



Series: Leomal Collection ✨ [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i actually dont know how to tag this but yes., leomal, leomal nation rise, leona top btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakaki_Kou/pseuds/Sakaki_Kou
Summary: Malleus cannot sleep, so of course the onlyobviousthing to do is to go bug his boyfriend in the middle of the night, right?
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Malleus Draconia
Series: Leomal Collection ✨ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991047
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Morning Routine

Malleus stares at the ceiling above him, his body comfortably wrapped around by a big blanket. He was ready to close his eyes and fall into slumber, but for some reason, he couldn’t. 

“Ugh, this is troublesome…” He sighed as he sat up and put a hand to his face. Everyone else had definitely gone to bed, considering the Diasomnia curfew. If he left now, no one would notice. Maybe Lilia would, but he was willing to take the risk. He just didn’t want to sleep right now, or maybe he just didn’t want to sleep alone. He emptily stared out his balcony, contemplating on where to spend his time. He considered taking a walk to the Ramshackle dorm, before remembering that it isn’t an empty dorm anymore. He didn’t want to disturb Yuu and the other residents of the building. 

“Hmm…” He got off his bed and walked around his room. He grabbed his Gao Gao Dragon-kun, just to see that the little dragon in it was asleep, then puts it back down. He sighs and walks over to his balcony, looking over the Diasomnia gardens. He slumps over the railing and stares at the moon shining over him. “Should I…?”

He was considering going to Leona Kingscholar, Savanaclaw’s dorm leader, and bothering him. But that would be mean, even if they’re boyfriends now.

Yes, Malleus confessed last week. It was cliche, but Leona didn’t mind, because the feeling was mutual. Everyone was.. confused. Literally everyone. No one understood how this cat and lizard fell in love with each other, considering how they were always at each other’s throats. They didn’t get it, but they just went with it. Lilia was just there. Crying. With Sebek, of course. How could he NOT cry when his one and only Waka-sama had gotten himself a boyfriend? Silver smiled, once, then fell asleep.

At first, Lilia was against this. What would Malleus’ parents say if he brought home a boyfriend that doesn’t suit their ideals? Malleus obviously wouldn’t care, but Lilia would get harsh punishment for letting this slip. Malleus was supposed to find a wife that had been trained to be a queen, not a prince from another kingdom. Lilia was supposed to keep him away from the world of love, but he failed. 

But after seeing them together, he just sighed and decided to be happy for them. Who cares what Malleus’ parents think? They should be happy that they’re son is with someone he genuinely loves, right? And Leona’s a prince! He should be used to being royalty. Since then, he didn’t mind anything, as long as they didn’t do _that._ What _that_ is.. I’ll leave it to your imagination.

Well, that’s enough backstory. Back to Malleus. He’s still standing there, thinking on what to do.

_What if he doesn’t want to see me right now? It’s late, and I should let him sleep. But…_

He keeps going back on forth on his thoughts, before he finally decides to go to Leona’s room. 

_He wouldn’t mind. Right? He always naps during class anyway.. It’s not like he’s sleep deprived or anything… Right?_

He closes his eyes and with an puff of green sparkles, he’s in Leona’s room. Or rather, the balcony of his room. Malleus walks in to see Leona on his bed, peacefully asleep.

Malleus takes a good look around the room, exploring it like a little child at the zoo. He accidentally steps on one of Leona’s shirts, then picks it up and puts it on one of the tables in his room.

“You’re so messy…” Malleus whispers as he sits on the edge Leona’s bed. He looks around the room one more time, then his eyes land on the sleeping lion. He gets up and walks over to the side Leona was facing.

“You’re the one who decided to fall for me. Deal with my messiness, lizard.” Leonasmirks as he pulls Malleus’ arm, making him fall onto the bed and landing near Leona. Malleus was shocked. His eyes widened and he immediately got flustered. This was his first time being in Leona’s room, and being treated like that was very unexpected. 

“I-I didn’t say I wasn’t going to. But dealing with you doesn’t mean I’m going to clean your room or anything.” Malleus pouts and relaxes on the bed, grabbing onto the shirt Leona was wearing.

“I wasn’t going to ask you to do that, idiot. Just know that I’ll be like this forever.” Leona growls as he pulls Malleus into his arms.

“Hm, I won’t mind. You’re you after all.” Malleus laughs as he is embraced, clinging onto Leona’s shirt.

“Heh, thanks. Anyways, why are you here? Don’t you have a curfew or something?”

“Ah, well…”

“…you just snuck out?”

“As long as I go to class tomorrow, Lilia shouldn’t mind.”

“What if you don’t go and just sleep here with me, huh?” Leona smirks and raises Malleus’ chin with his finger, snaking his other arm around Malleus’ waist. Malleus pouts, but doesn’t resist any of this.

“You know I can’t do that, right? And you promised me you’d go to class.”

“If it’s because of Lilia, just say that you’re feeling tired or something. And about that, well… Lemme take a break. I’ve been going everyday since I’ve been going out with you.”

“It hasn’t even been two weeks, Leona.”  


“I know, but have mercy, oh dear prince of mine. Being twenty and still being in school is tiring.”

“First of all, you’re also a prince. And secondly, I’m several hundred years old, so you have no say in this. You also brought this upon yourself.”

“Right, I forgot. And you’re a fairy, it doesn’t count.”

“How do you just forget that you’re a prince? And I suppose it doesn’t…”

“But aren’t you happy that I got held back? If I graduated normally, you wouldn’t have me here, no~?”

“Sh-Shut it. I am, but you don’t get to use this against me.” Malleus uses his hands to cover Leona’s mouth, only for them to be grabbed by him and pulled away.

“Yes I do. But now that you’re here, I guess I’ll try to graduate.” Leona brings Malleus’ hands to his lips and kisses them. Said action made Malleus stop functioning.

“E-Eh?! Don’t d-do things like that without war-warning!” Malleus blushes intensely and looks away, trying his best to avoid Leona’s eyesight. Leona laughs and hugs him instead.

“Why should I warn you, huh? You’re my boyfriend now, right? I can give you all the affection I want.” Leona proceeds to shower him in kisses, which leads to Malleus’ultimate demise.

“St-Stop it… Leona.. It tickles.. haha!” Malleus laughs out. 

“Hmm, no. You won’t let me kiss you for real, so let me have this.”

“Ki-Kissing on the lips is for marriage only! Don’t you even try..”

“Grr, why does it have to be like that?”

“Lilia told me about it. Something about kissing and marriage and how it’s important to not kiss anyone until you get married. I think it’s foolish, but if he knows about it, I’ll be obliterated.”

“That gremlin can obliterate you? Aren’t you one of the top 5 mages in our world?”

“Lilia’s my mentor. I could never fight back.”

“Right… But how will he know if I’ve kissed you? He’s not here right now, right?”

“Yes, but…”

“Fine, if you don’t want to kiss, I’ll respect that. But at least let me kiss you elsewhere.”

“Ngh.. fine. Do as you wish.”  


“Heh, thanks.” Leona finishes it off with a kiss on the cheek, then smirks at Malleus. “Does this mean you’re staying the night?”

“Perhaps…”

“Again, why’d you even come here in the first place?” Leona questions Malleus, who was busy playing with Leona’s undone braids.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“That’s it?”

“Mhm.”

“…” Leona blankly stares at Malleus, who is still occupied with the hair, twirling it around his fingers and just staring at them. “You’re a weird one, you know?”

“Mhm, so I’ve heard. But you’re the one who decided to date me, no?” Malleus looks up and smirks at Leona, who laughs and playfully pushes his face away.

“Yea, it was me. I don’t regret a second of it though. So far.” 

“So far? That’s mean.”  


“Hey, couples have their ups and downs, no? You already insulted me for being messy.”

“Well you are, messy kitten. I don’t mind it.” Malleus pinches Leona’s cheek and laughs. _Ah, so this is love._ He thinks to himself.

“Heh, good then. You’ll be dealing with this for the rest of your life. Or at least mine.” Leona tries his best to be positive, but then he remembers the fact that there’s a big chance of him passing first. Malleus stops pinching him and instead gently caresses Leona’s cheek, concerned of what he’s thinking about.

“Stop that thought. I don’t want you to think about that right now. I just confessed last week, and you’re already thinking about this…”

“I can’t help it… I may be lazy, but I still think, you know.”

“I know, but don’t worry. I’ll always be here with you.” Malleus says as he rests his head on Leona’s chest, his eyes still worryingly looking into Leona’s eyes.

“Ok, enough with the sadness, I’ve had enough. I wanna sleep.” Leona rolls over, puts an arm over Malleus, and pulls him closer, planting a kiss on his forehead before snoring off into dreamland. Malleus was still sad though, and there’s no way he’d be able to sleep like this, but he decided to sleep it off as he leans into Leona’s embrace.

It was a rough night for Malleus, but he managed to sleep peacefully due to Leona’s rather tight hug. Going to Leona was the right choice, even though it made him kind of sad because of the convo they had. The sight that greeted Malleus’ eyes was Leona’s sleeping face, his mouth wide open, drool dripping down his chin onto the pillow underneath, his hair softly hovering over his closed eyes. What a sight to wake up to, huh Mal?

Malleus sits up and looks around the room for a clock as Leona’s arm drops to his lap, the man himself still sleeping. He finds a clock on the wall and sees that it’s now 7 AM. School starts at 8.

“…should I go back to sleep…?” he mutters, rubbing his eyes and yawning a bit. He hadn’t slept this well in a while, and it was all thanks to Leona. He slowly gets off the bed, startling Leona, resulting in him suddenly sitting up and hugging him from behind.

“Grrr… where’re you goin…”

“Good morning. Back to my dorm… I have to be back before Lilia-“ Malleus was cut off by Leona’s weak gnawing on his shoulder. He wasn’t in pain or anything, he was just… surprised. And flustered because that was really cute of Leona.

“It’s as if he doesn’t know already… Come on, we can go to class together…”

“I didn’t bring a uniform with me.. maybe next time…”

  
  
“I’ll lend you one of mine… I still got a few blazers from 2 years ago..” Leona groans as he gets up and walks over to his drawers, pulling out a smaller uniform he wore a couple years ago and offering it to the big man sitting on his bed.

“Hm… but what about the vests.. if I wear the Savanaclaw vest, people will get suspicious…”

  
  
“Argh doesn’t everyone already know we’re going out…”

  
  
“Yes but still…” In his head, all Malleus was thinking about was _“Is this what humans call… Boyfriend shirt…?”_

“Don’t tell me you’re _embarrassed_ , Mal~”

“I-I’m not! Don’t make assumptions…”

“Then wear it. Unless you’re a little scared lizard that cares about what other people think.” Leona smugly grins at Malleus, knowing he won’t refuse once challenged. Malleus grits his teeth and grabs the uniform from Leona.

“Fine. I’m not wearing the vest though.” He huffs and walks to the bathroom, ears burning a light red. Leona sits back on his bed, meaning to wait for Malleus, but ends up falling asleep, flopping back on his bed, facing sideways. It had been over 3 seconds after all.

“Leona, I’m done-“ Malleus steps out of the bathroom to find the lion back asleep. He sighs and walks over to the bed, always keeping his eyes on the sleeping man, his back rising and falling slowly as his breath enters and leaves his body. “It hasn’t even been 2 minutes and you’re already back asleep. Hah…”

He runs his hands over Leona’s hair, suddenly receiving some reaction from him. Leona slowly nuzzles his head into Malleus’ touch, quietly growling as he does so. Malleus’ eyes widen at the reaction, and he decides to continue this small head pat session. He knows Leona wouldn’t let just anyone do this to him, so Malleus enjoys this little event while it lasts.

“Grrr, what took you so long…” Leona growls as he wraps an arm over Malleus’ waist, not bothering to even look up at him. “You took so long I fell asleep again, you ass…”

“I left for barely 2 minutes… _You’re_ the one who always falls asleep rather quick.” Malleus pouts as he pulls his hands away from Leona’s head, earning an annoyed growl from him. Leona finally looks up at him. And by looking I mean by glaring.

“Who told you to stop? And don’t look down on me like that, asshole, you know I don’t like that.” 

“Me. And I’d stop if I could, but your arm is literally wrapping my waist, preventing me from looking any other way at you.” 

“Nghh… Ugh. Fine. Help me up.” Leona releases his tight wrap on Malleus’ waist and instead weakly raises both his arms for Malleus to pull. Except he doesn’t do that. The sleepy Leona’s eyes shoot wide open when he feels a sudden weight on him,arms and legs wrapping around his body, and a chin resting on his shoulder. “Mmrngh huh?”

“Was this not what you asked for?”

“I was asking you to help me up, not rest on me, idiot.” Leona sighs as he pats Malleus’ back weakly, trying his best not to fall asleep on him.

“Well… We still have time before school right..?”

“…If you’re so desperate, just stay here all day with me idiot.”

“ **No**.” Malleus pulls away from resting his head on Leona’s shoulder to glare at him.

“Eh, it was worth a try.” He shrugs and falls back on the bed, Malleus still sitting on his lap. “It’s still early anyway.”

“What do you mean early, we have at least half an hour to get to class. Speaking of class, we have first period together.” Malleus reminds the man laying on the bed as he gets off him and actually offers to help him up. “Come on. You should get changed.”

“Ughhhh fine…Only if you help me.”

“Hm. Fine.” He pulls Leona off the bed and pushes him to his drawers to get his clothes. He pulls out his usual uniform and hands the shirt over to Malleus.

“Put the shirt on for me?”

“How old are you…?”  


“20 years old, why?”

“And you want me to put on your shirt for you?”

“Yeah.”

“…Sometimes I question who’s more childish between us. Me with my toy or you with… this.” Malleus sighs and slowly helps Leona put his shirt on. 

“Nah it’s definitely you, who has a toy like that at your age, Mal?”  


“Hmph. I do.” He pouts as he buttons up the shirt, avoiding looking at Leona’s somewhat disappointed face.

“Yeah, you… heh, you weirdo.” Leona chuckles as he flicks Malleus’ forehead playfully, who intensifies his pout in response. 

“I’m not a weirdo, so shut it.”  


“Yeah yeah, whatever you say, love.” Leona slips on his vest and slowly buttons it, Malleus just standing there still pouting at him. As Leona finishes dressing up and getting ready to go to class, Malleus suddenly reaches over to his cheek and kisses it.

“Hooh, look who’s being so bold in the morning. It’s not even 8 AM.” Leona snickers at the embarrassed Mal standing next to him, covering his face in his hands, completely regretting what he did because he knows Leona is going to tease him for this now. “Do you wanna hold hands as we walk to class too?”

“…B-Be quiet.” 

“Well the answer is no, but we can hold hands later.”

“I’m leaving.”

“No you aren’t. Weren’t you the one who suggested we go to class together? C’mon, let’s go, I’ll hold your hand til we reach the door.” Leona jokes around as he lets his hand out for Malleus to take. He was still ashamed, but took it anyway as they slowly walked to the door. Oh what would Lilia say if he saw this…

“You ready for everyone to stare at us like we’re monsters, lizard bastard?”

“Isn’t that already what’s happening everyday, spoiled kitten?”

“Eh, fair enough. Let’s go.” Leona lets go off Malleus’ hand, and leaves the room, Malleus trailing right behind him as they walk down the hallways and head to the school’s main building.

“Is this going to be our morning routine from now on?”

“If you stay over at my place everyday then sure.”

“Hmm, it’s not bad waking up to see you every day, I suppose.”

“It’s absolutely horrible seeing you this early in the morning. Be glad I still love you.”

“Fufu, I am, I am. I love you too.”

“Gross, say it again.”

“No, you’ve lost your privileges when you said the word ‘gross’.”

“Aw no, baby please.”

“I can hear the sarcasm in your voice as clear as day, now stop it before I blast a hole in your bed later.”

“I’ll just go to your room then. Also that sounds horribly wrong, Mr. Next King of the Valley of Thorns.”

“Won’t let you in. And you know that’s not what I mean.”

“What happened to loving me, Mal?”

“Nothing, you’re just annoying.”

“Likewise. I should be rewarded something for keeping up with you.

  
“Oh please, I _am_ the reward.”

“Disgusting. Can I claim it now?”

“No. After school.”

“Grrrr, fine…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you didn't know, I'm the CEO of LeoMalle on twitter now (huh) so follow me at @/leomalle_saikou on twitter for more context <3 also to specify this is Leona top Malleus bottom cuz i like seeing my oshi being a bottom :))) hope you enjoy these little drabbles or ideas i randomly had and decided to write down into actually thought out fanfics <3
> 
> also sorry if they seem OOC i literally made this just for fun and didn't want it to seem like a really serious fanfic. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
